


Return the Favor

by battle_cat



Series: Together [9]
Category: Mad Max Series (Movies)
Genre: Blow Jobs, F/M, Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Shy Max
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-02
Updated: 2016-03-02
Packaged: 2018-05-24 07:52:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6146807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/battle_cat/pseuds/battle_cat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just because Furiosa is the most eaten-out character in fandom history doesn't mean she can't give as well as receive.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Return the Favor

The first time he finds himself awake in the middle of the night without a nightmare, he’s momentarily disoriented. He’s used to waking up swinging, scrambling away from things that aren’t there, terror jolting him alert. But this…isn’t that.

He thinks maybe it was her nightmare that had woken him instead, but she’s fast asleep, curled up warm and relaxed next to him. It’s only when he mentally scans through his body that he registers the bulge in his shorts where her ass is nestled a little too enticingly against his crotch.

_Oh._

It had been so long since he’d slept next to another person, let alone someone who _wanted_ him. He’d kind of forgotten that that could happen.

He considers his options. Getting out of bed will surely wake her. Taking care of it here will probably wake her as well. And she’s touched him and watched him touch himself in the middle of being tangled up together, but something about the thought of her waking up to him jerking off next to her sleeping form makes him squirm. He isn’t sure how she’d react.

In the end he worms a few inches away from her in the bed, just enough to not be _poking_ her, and tries to ignore it. At some point he falls back asleep.

 

The problem is, it keeps happening.

He’s not sure if it’s just the food and safety and consistent sleep, the sudden availability of more than he’s had of any of those in…he can’t remember how long. Or if it’s entirely _her_ , her kisses and moans and the feeling of being inside her; waking up with the taste of her arousal still in the corners of his mouth and the creases of his fingers; the way no matter how far apart they start out in the bed she ends up snuggled close against him by morning. But for whatever reason, after years of solitude and grim survival, his dick has apparently remembered its life purpose and is trying to make up for lost time.

Sometimes he just ignores it. Sometimes he inches away from her, rolls over and strokes himself off quick and silent, holding everything still except his hand.

It’s one of those nights when he knows he won’t be able to fall back asleep without some relief. He’s just about to turn carefully away from her when she mutters, “I could help you with that, you know.”

The lack of surprise in her voice makes him think he hasn’t been as good at hiding it as he’d hoped.

He swallows, staring up at the darkened ceiling. “Don’t have to.” Because they'd already fucked earlier that night and he doesn’t want her to think she _owes_ him.

“Maybe I want to.” He hears the soft rustle of her moving under the blanket, and then her thigh is pressing down warm against his crotch. “If you want me to?” There’s a slow rub of her thigh and he makes some kind of rumbly sigh without meaning to.

Her body folds up against him, soft breasts pressing against his chest through the thin fabric of her top, her mouth on his throat, an idle hand in his hair.

“Didn’t…mm…wanna wake you,” he says as she sucks a kiss under his jaw.

“I’m awake now.” His eyes have adjusted enough to see the smile on her face when she leans back to look at him.

She shifts so one of his legs is between hers too and they spend a long moment grinding like that, a delicious slow buildup of heat and breath and want, and yeah, this is definitely better than his hand.

“I could use my mouth,” she whispers against his neck, and— _ungh_ , the thought of it makes his cock twitch, enough that she must be able to feel it against her leg. He hasn’t asked her for that, wasn’t sure if she’d want to, but now that he’s got the mental image of her lips sinking down around his cock— _fuck_.

“Would you like that?” Her tongue is doing stupid things to his ear, making him imagine what it would feel like elsewhere, and—oh. She’s teasing him. Her teeth nip at his earlobe and he makes some sort of strangled pleading noise.

“Use your words.”

He swallows twice before he gets out, “Yes.” And then a ragged, “Please.”

“So polite.” She has a little smirk on her face as she scoots down and tugs his shorts off.

The trace of her finger along the underside of his cock makes him gasp, and the first flick of her tongue makes him groan. She explores slowly with her tongue, making his breath catch, and she’s a little bit hesitant but she is…not without ideas.

When her hot mouth envelopes the head of his cock his hips stutter up without his input and she withdraws quickly. “Sorry,” he mutters, because clearly that was the wrong thing.

She considers for a moment, then wraps her half-arm over his lower belly. “Still,” she commands. “Can you do it?”

He mumbles his assent and her mouth is immediately back on him, her hand curling around the base of his cock. His moan is shockingly loud when she gives an experimental suck. She hums like she’s pleased with the results and does it again.

She doesn't take him very deep, but it doesn’t matter at all between her hand stroking and the slow, tight drag of her lips and the unpredictable flick of her tongue. When he dares to sneak a glance at her the sight is even filthier than he imagined, her head bobbing up and down as spit slicks his cock. She catches him watching and flicks her gaze to him as she slides a little deeper and— _oh_ —he can feel all the muscles in his stomach clench up and—he’d better look at the ceiling after all. 

It’s dizzying to have nothing to focus on but his own pleasure, the hot pressure of her mouth and the obscene sounds, and he’s dimly aware he’s digging his hands into the sheets with the effort of keeping still and he’s gone silent except for ragged pants of breath.

She shifts so his leg is between hers again and grinds down, and he can feel the damp heat through her shorts, and the thought that this is turning her on too just pushes him closer to the edge. Then her hand trails down to play with his balls, a stroke and a squeeze and fuck, goddammit, that’s it right there—

He manages to choke out, “Gonna—” because he doesn’t know if she wants him to come in her mouth, and between one slide and the next she hums, “Mm- _hmm_ ,” and he wouldn’t have thought you could sound imperious with someone’s cock in your mouth but she somehow manages it, and then she gives his balls a surprise little squeeze and he’s spilling in her mouth.

She sucks it all down, licks up the dribbles that run down his cock, no shame about that at all.

He loses some unknown amount of time to the buzzing in his head, and it’s not unpleasant, exactly, but he feels suddenly scraped open and raw, his hands still clenched in the sheets as if he’ll slide off if he lets go. He’s glad it’s dark.

At some point he realizes she’s crawled up to lie next to him, and she’s watching him with a shadow of concern on her face. “Okay?” she ventures, reaching a tentative hand out to touch his cheek.

“Mm.” He leans into the touch a little, easier than trying to use words.

“You got very quiet.” A pause. “You would tell me, if I did something you didn’t like?”

“Liked it.” His throat works. “Don’t have to, mm, worry ‘bout that.”

“Good.” She rests her head on his shoulder, a finger idly tracing his lips. “You can ask for things too, you know.”

“Mm.” Trying to explain, why giving seems like so much surer territory, feels way beyond his ability with words on a good day, let alone now in the dark with the image of her enthusiastically swallowing his come still lingering.

“How’d you, ah…learn things?” he asks instead. Because it hadn’t seemed to stir any bad memories for her, but she was clearly not entirely making things up as she went along.

“War Boys,” she says casually. “One of them figures out a new trick and they all won’t shut up about it.”

He laughs at that; he doesn’t know why he finds it so funny, except…of course. He pulls her close so he can kiss her, licking up the salty aftertaste still lingering in her mouth. Pulls her on top of him so her body is covering him, warm and grounding. Slides a hand down between her legs and feels the wetness through her shorts, makes her arch when he presses his fingers there.

He’s not surprised when she peels off her shorts and slides on top of him, her pussy an inch from his face, the sharp, rich scent of her making his mouth water. His hands curl around her ass and…this feels like much safer territory, something he knows how to do without skidding dangerously close to that scraped-open feeling.

He makes a noise of contentment as he stretches up to lick at the wetness dripping down her thigh. She braces her half-arm against the wall and mutters, “Did you think you weren’t going to return the favor?”


End file.
